


exile

by reusabletears



Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, Bad Communication, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Broadway AU, Christine!Waverly, Dueling perspectives, Ego!Nicole, Ego!Waverly, F/F, For real there be angst, I ain't got ambiguity for you, I ain't lying about angst, Jealousy, Light violence on stage, No Happy Ending Fest, No really they sing a decent amount, Phantom!Nicole, This ain't fluffy, This is Exile people, Un-Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears
Summary: Nicole Haught is over the moon when she finds out that she is now the permanent Phantom in the Broadway staple, 'The Phantom of the Opera.' She assumes her girlfriend of five years, Waverly Earp, feels the same way seeing as she secured the permanent role of Christine Daae. But as Nicole learns, things are not always as they seem.Perspective is everything.Track 4 of my Wayhaught Folklore Anthology.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022475
Comments: 66
Kudos: 74





	1. Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> We have made it to Track 4! This one is based on the ever haunting 'exile' by Taylor Swift, featuring Bon Iver.
> 
> Please read all the tags before venturing forth. I do not wish to be the cause of your sadness if you are not a willing participant. This fic is separated into two chapters, focusing on perspective during a break-up. I will understand if this isn't for you, so please, do not venture forth if you are not comfortable!
> 
> Welcome to the strange mashup of Wayhaught, Taylor Swift, and The Phantom of the Opera that came exploding from my head brain all over this song. Unsure what y'all are expecting but I'm sure this wasn't it.

**The Final Threshold**

_I can't believe I actually did it-- I am now the permanent Phantom of the Opera on Broadway!_ _After years of hard work and sacrifice-- finally, I am going to be stable._

Nicole Haught looked down at her girlfriend, Waverly Earp, who was staring straight ahead with a blank expression, as they waited for the walk sign. Her beautiful brown hair still held the curls from that night's performance and Nicole took a few moments to admire her beauty. Just like Nicole, Waverly was also being kept on as the permanent Christine Daae which meant they’d both finally have permanent lead roles. Together, as well, which pleased Nicole to no end since they share the stage so beautifully. Nicole could barely believe it, they were now officially a Broadway power couple _ , _ both finding stable work in the musical theater gig economy _. _ She was lucky to have the chance to share such a life with such an incredible woman. Best of all, Nicole was finally going to be able to get around to doing all the things Waverly dreamed of them doing together. This was definitely the start of something magnificent.

_ We are finally going to be stable. _

Nicole reveled in the thought, squeezing Waverly’s hand tighter as the foot traffic sign blinked white and they briskly walked up 8th Ave towards the Playwright Celtic Pub; their favorite post show spot. It was only a block and a half-ish from the Majestic Theater, making it the perfect place to unwind with friends after a long week of shows. And tonight she didn’t need to unwind, no, Nicole was overjoyed and nothing was going to dampen that feeling.

"Can you believe it?" Nicole sighed loudly, putting a few more skips into her step. "First ever permanent female Phantom in the history of Broadway. If only fourteen year old Nicole could see herself now."

"Yeah." Waverly replied before looking off across the street. “It’s great.”

If Nicole squinted hard enough, she could just make out the distant forms of their co-stars standing under the neon clover of Playwrights. "Oh sweet, I think I see Shae!"

Nicole felt Waverly drop her hand but she figured it was just because they were crossing the last crowded street crossing before the block of the bar. She waved at Shae and Champ excitedly before looking back down at Waverly who was clutching her arms around her chest, her gaze firmly down W 45th. Waverly stopped on the corner, shuffling out of the way of the foot traffic and Nicole slid in front of her, barely missing being run over by a burly man. A tinge of confusion tickled Nicole’s brain but she figured Waverly’s mood had something to do with her voice rehab so she shrugged it off.

"You stopped." Nicole dipped her head, still confused. "They are waiting--"

"I don't know if I am up for this, Nic." Waverly's hazels looked up at her, dark and cloudy. "Could we just go home instead?"

Loud honking and the shove of busy bodies distracts Nicole as she mulls over her girlfriend's question.  _ Go home? But we have to celebrate.  _ Her head swivels towards Shae, who is tapping her wrist watch playfully.  _ We always stay home--  _

"Tonight's an exciting night, baby. We always hang out at home-- let's have a few cocktails with our friends then we can go if you still feel like this." Nicole reached out to rub Waverly’s shoulder, watching as her compromise settled across the brunette's body. Waverly only tensed in response.

"But I have vocals early--"

"You  _ always _ have vocals early on double days. It'll only be two drinks, tops." Nicole interrupts, trying to keep the impatient whine out of her voice. 

"But, Nic--" Waverly's head is down again, voice barely audible but Nicole can hear the indecision and she grabs onto it.

"This is  _ really _ important to me, ok? I want you here. This is our celebration, remember? I promise we won't stay more than an hour." Nicole leaned down and gently grabbed Waverly’s face with both of her hands, bringing their foreheads together. 

"Forehead promise?" Waverly asked, her voice still low.

Waverly’s eyes were so close to Nicole’s and the redhead watched them soften a tad under her gaze. "Forehead promise."

They both then giggle as they rub their foreheads together. It was one of Nicole’s favorite rituals, they would alway do it whenever they had a slight disagreement or had a promise to make. Once they were done, Nicole leaned down and planted a quick peck on Waverly’s lips before grabbing her hand. 

"Now come on! There is some fireball with my name on it."

Nicole tugged Waverly quickly, darting in and around other New Yorkers as she saddled up next to Shae, dropping Waverly’s hand to give her friend a big hug.

“I knew you would do it!” Shae screamed in her ear as Nicole hugged her close. “You were  _ made _ to play the phantom.”

Nicole pulled back, holding her friend by her shoulders. “I know, right?”

“You look amazing tonight, Waverly.” 

“Thank you, Champ.”

Nicole barely made out Champ’s acknowledgement of her girlfriend before she slid her arm through the crook of Shae’s elbow, tugging the woman towards the door.

“I was just telling Waves that I had a shot of fireball waiting inside for me.” Nicole grinned. “I’ll buy us all a round! My treat for another amazing night at the Majestic.”

“You’ll buy  _ us  _ a round?” Shae gasped dramatically before yanking open the pub door with her free hand. “Bullshit. I am buying the drinks tonight-- so you better upgrade that shot to an ‘angry balls’ this instant.”

“Angry  _ what? _ ”

“‘Angry balls’!” Shae laughed, depositing them at the end of the bar and waving at the bartender with a polite hello. “Shot of fireball dunked in Angry Orchard cider. Tastes like if Fall and Christmas fucked.”

“Did you hear that, baby? Shae thinks I like--” Nicole turned to get Waverly’s attention but she was still outside, talking with Champ. She furrowed her brow a bit but turned her attention back to Shae who just shrugged as the bartender leaned towards them.

“What can I get ya’?” 

Shae turned and waggled her eyebrows playfully at Nicole, “Come on now-- don’t knock it until you try it.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and gave her full attention to the bartender. “Sure, I’d like a pint of cider with--”

“Two ‘angry balls’, stat!”

*****

“So the seamstress didn’t even re-size the cape for you?” 

“No, she totally thought I was only going to stick around a week at best.” Nicole moved forward to take another long drag of cider before turning her attention back to the small crowd of people around her; Shae leaned in, her warm hand sliding onto Nicole’s thigh. “I wear the darn thing for most of ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ as the phantom leads Christine down into his lair. And Waverly just kept stepping on it during our first dress rehearsal--”

“Wait--” Shae tilted her head. “Waverly played Christine on tour?”

“ _ Of course! _ Haven’t you heard her sing? She was the tour favorite! Funny enough, that dress rehearsal is also how we met five years ago.” Shae’s hand pulled back from her leg and Nicole adjusted herself in her chair, getting her mind back on her story. “Anyway, Waverly helped me alter the cape at the top by rolling it and draping it over my shoulders. Instead of using the pull away clasp, we kind of tied it to make it work. We thought we were so slick because our last rehearsal was perfect and she and I were able to walk back and forth across that catwalk with zero issues.”

“Then what?” A man to Nicole’s right asked, his hands wrapped around his can PBR like it was hot cocoa. 

“Matinee went off without a hitch.” Nicole grinned wide before standing quickly, mimicking the Phantom’s steps across the catwalk. Nicole’s right arm was high, holding an imaginary lantern, and she used her left to push back her invisible cape with a flourish. “But during the main, my cape got caught on the mechanism for the catwalk, pulling down  _ just enough _ fabric for it to brush along the floor. As Waverly and I were singing and going through the third pass, I turned back to offer her my hand.”

Nicole mimed this action, another cape flourish added.

“And she took it but as I went to move--” Nicole now acted as if her neck was caught, stopping her forward movement. “Waverly had accidentally stepped on that bit of cape and instead of the clasp coming loose, because we had altered it’s safety mechanism, it caught me around my neck and tugged me back with enough force-- _ ” _

Nicole then mimed her lantern arm flinging around. “I lost grip of my lantern-- which was a real oil lantern by the way--” Someone gasped as Nicole slow-motion reenacted the lantern hitting her shoulder. “And it hit my shoulder before  _ whoosh! _ My entire cape went up in flames.”

A mix of laughter and fearful noises made its way around her little crowd as Nicole began to mime her attempt at removing her cape. “So there I was, in front of a full house, attempting to continue singing--” 

**“Sing once again with me, our strange duet** .” Nicole sang in her low alto, contralto if her classical music teacher was here, as she jumped as frantically as she could to drive home that she was putting a fire out on her shoulder. “ **My power over you, grows stronger yet.** ”

“I just couldn’t get the fire to go out.” More laughter filled their area of the bar now and Nicole buzzed with adrenaline. “Suddenly, Waverly is pushing me down to the catwalk and she quickly straddled me.” Nicole theater falls to the ground with an overdramatic shock before quickly flipping to the position she described Waverly taking. “I swear, she beat me with that overly puffy dress until the flames were out.”

Nicole flipped one more time and wiped her brow, flicking the imaginary sweat before catching Shae’s eyes. The woman was smiling but shaking her head as the crowd began clapping and shouting things like 'brava' and 'bravissima'. Nicole  _ lived _ for this kind of reaction. But something was missing.

Someone was missing.

A shot of electricity ran through Nicole as she remembered that Waverly was supposed to be here, her eyes darting around at each person watching her display.  _ What the… _

“Anyway, that’s how I got the official traveling show of Phantom--” Nicole uttered distractedly, pulling herself to her feet as she continued to scan for her girlfriend. “To outlaw real lanterns and ill-fitting capes.”

“And you still dated her?” Shae asked incredulously as Nicole saddled up to the bar, looking up and down at the many patrons. "I mean, it's not very romantic. She lit your cape on fire."

“Of course I would… and no, she didn't. It was an accident.” Nicole turned and gave Shae a confused look. “She’s Waverly and I love her-- which reminds me, have you seen her?”

“Yeah, Primadonna.” Shae reached forward, brushing a bit of hair away from Nicole’s face. “She left with Champ like two hours ago.”

With a simple sentence, the air was sucked from Nicole’s lungs and her back suddenly felt icy wet. “What!?” 

Nicole ignored Shae’s response and fumbled with her pants, pulling her cell phone out and noticing it had been over four hours since she promised Waverly that they would go home. No messages or calls from her girlfriend were present and that only escalated her anxiety. Nicole flipped the memory rolodex in her mind as she frantically checked her pockets to make sure she still had her keys, wallet, and subway card.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Nicole couldn’t remember seeing Waverly once since they had walked into the bar.

“Thanks for the drinks, Shae, but I gotta go--”

“Wait,” Shae grabbed her belt. “What’s the hurry?” 

“I gotta go.” Nicole pulled back, aggravated Shae was not understanding her mess up. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the Matinee call.”

And with that Nicole turned and trudged out, her fingers flying quickly over her keyboard to send Waverly a preemptive apology text.

*****

Nicole’s key turning in their studio lock was way louder than she thought it would be. She was nervous as her body almost crumpled under the stress of million questions waiting for her inside. _God, I'm sweating._ _Is it the fireball or the ball of fire waiting for me inside? Who knows?_ The only obvious thing was that Nicole had messed up and she was more than willing to make it up to Waverly. Nicole leaned into their shared space and noticed all the lights were out, denoting Waverly had chosen to go to bed early rather than wait up. _Or she’s not here._

She stepped fully inside, turning to slowly let the door close before locking it as silently as possible. Nicole blinked a few times as she attempted to get her eyes to adjust to the low yellowy glare of the neon lights that filtered in through their sad attempt at blackout curtains. She took a few more tentative steps into the space, past their island to see an obvious outline of a body laying on Waverly’s side of their queen size futon. Relief passed over her knowing Waverly was home and safe.  _ Maybe everything is ok? _

Nicole had done this a few times, gotten caught up in what she was doing and forgotten about Waverly, so she knew exactly how to make it up to her tomorrow.  _ Vegan chorizo breakfast tacos before vocal rehab. Set an alarm. _ Nicole tried to focus on that thought as she removed her button up, slinging it towards their loveseat. She then unbuckled and slid her pants down over her hips, already noticing the general ache and exhaustion her body exhibited after any show day.

_ Set an alarm.  _

Nicole kicked her pants up in the air and caught them, fishing her phone from one of the pockets and slipping it under her arm before tossing her pants in the direction of her shirt. With a few slow steps, Nicole crossed to their bed and pulled back the covers, slipping into the cold sheets as quietly as she could. Waverly didn’t stir, her body turned fully away from Nicole’s.

She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned towards Waverly’s back, clutching her phone to her chest. Nicole wondered if she should attempt to cuddle her or not, leaning more towards the not. However, she did let herself study the back of Waverly’s head as she mulled over how terrible she had been.  _ Did you really need to go hang out after the announcement? You could have taken Waverly to Insomniac Cookies instead. That would have been a plenty sufficient celebration for you.  _

The guilt bit at her as her eyes began to flutter closed. 

_ For you both. _

_ Set an alarm. _

A few moments before Nicole fully drifted off, she was startled awake with her gaze being drawn to Waverly’s built in shelves on the wall. Nicole frowned as she took in their stark whiteness before her eyelids drooped again, her final thoughts swirling away without much consideration.

_ Where did Waverly’s books go? _

*****

**Remember There are Worse Things than a Shattered Chandelier**

The incessant beeping of Nicole’s alarm only alerted the woman to the extreme hangover she was now sporting at the spot where her noses and eyes met. She groaned loudly before rolling to grab at her cell phone, it's location somewhere in the tangle she refers to as covers. Once Nicole locates it, she blindly snoozes the notification before scooting towards Waverly to find the warm softness that would undoubtedly dull the pain currently thumping in her skull. Waverly’s side of the bed is cold and Nicole forces her eyes to open, the room much brighter now than it was when she fell asleep.

"Waves?" Nicole's voice is horse and she pauses, trying to unscramble her brain long enough to hear if her girlfriend is in the shower or sipping her morning tea on her comfy chair. No sound is heard. "Waverly?"

_ Did you set your alarm? _

Fear shoots adrenaline across Nicole’s body and she pulls up her phone, clicking the power button to find a large 10:08am staring back. 

_ You forgot.  _

_ Again. _

"Shit." Nicole resists the urge to throw her phone across the studio as anger bubbles up in her stomach. "She's already at vocals."

Nicole pushes herself up to a sitting position and tosses her phone at the soft bed instead, rubbing her eyes in frustration. Once she's done she glances around the room, taking in the air of loneliness their studio didn't normally have. It was weird. Nicole could have sworn it felt like home, their home, yesterday. She swivels her head, trying her best to focus on anything remotely out of place. That’s when Nicole notices Waverly’s built-ins again. White, stark white. 

Bare.

The shelves are empty except for the tip top left where Nicole sees her three acting textbooks from NYU; the books are leaning haphazardly against the side, looking very small in the vast whiteness. Nicole jumps to her feet, her hands rubbing outwards across the empty expanse of the middle shelf.

"What the fuck?" 

_ How long have these--  _ A sick feeling washes over Nicole and she turns quickly towards their meager living room space. Waverly’s favorite reading chair and side table are missing so she crosses to its place, noticing immediately the square indents where the chair formerly sat on its fluffy white rug. 

Had Nicole woken up in a different world? 

What else of Waverly’s was missing?

_ The stupid beaker thing?  _

_ Her favorite stupid beaker--  _

Nicole almost runs to the kitchen, sliding into the cabinets by the small stove. The chemex was missing and Nicole blew the air in her lungs out forcefully before slamming her hand down in the empty spot.

_ Fuck, my Mr. Coffee looks so lonely without it's fancy friend. _

Nicole’s mind begins to run as she frantically searches the studio for anything that would prove that Waverly was coming back; that Waverly’s stuff had been here before she went to sleep. Nicole burst into the bathroom, her eyes immediately drawn to a white square taped in the middle of the mirror; 'Nicole' written across it.

"Oh." Nicole gulped, her hand shaking as she reached to pull the note down from its perch. She unfolded it slowly, Waverly’s distinctive bubble handwriting waiting for her.

_ Nicole, _

_ I hope you noticed that all of my things are gone. You've never been all that observant but I guess I should give you some credit since you found this note. If you even find this at all. _

_ We’re done Nicole.  _

_ For good. _

_ I didn’t want to break up with you like this, in a note of all things, but you forced my hand. Before you jump to conclusions, there is no one else. Just you and I. Well, we just drifted apart… like two people who chose different boats.  _

_ I didn’t want our ending to be like this.  _

_ But even some of the best films have bad endings. Please be professional for the shows today, I don’t have time for one of your dramatic outbursts. _

_ Waverly _

The urge to rip the note into a million tiny pieces crawled up Nicole’s spine as her chest heaved, her body trying it’s best to pull in fresh air; the air currently in her lungs felt more like smoke. Nicole bent the edges of the paper inward, the top surface trembling as her emotions swirled around in her chest. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. Nicole didn’t dare look at herself in the mirror, instead keeping her eyes on the letter; Waverly’s handwriting drifting in and out of focus as she tried to make sense of any thought. There was only one thing she was able to focus on.

_ We’re done Nicole. For good. _

Nicole slowly drifted to the floor, using her legs to push herself against the wall. She needed a moment to catch her breathe before she could make sense of the weird numbness that was pushing itself across her edges. 

_ Am I going to cry? _

A thought. 

Something other than Waverly’s letter.

_ Am I going to cry? _

_ Why was that your first thought? _

*****

Nicole never used lyft. It's too expensive when you survive on a musical theater budget and live in an upper east side studio.  _ Lived. _ Nicole shivered, looking up towards the windows she knows she only has a limited time to look out of. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Nicole muttered under her breath, unhappy with how sore her throat was. Even with the extreme emotion Waverly’s letter brought her, Nicole knew the show must go one.

"Can't call out over a broken heart."

So she began warming her voice, tilting forward and backward on her heels, her body suddenly losing the ability to stay still. 

_ Is that what Waverly did for you?  _

_ Grounded you?  _

_ Made you give a shit about things. _

_ Like ‘the show must go on’. _

Nicole shuddered.

“Of course it is. Waverly made you better.”

The numbness began to feel empty and Nicole’s sinuses began to burn as a black Dodge Charger with two parallel silver stripes pulled up next to her, almost jumping the curve. Nicole blinked and looked down at her phone, comparing the car to the app. She was having difficulty focusing as she listened to the whir of a window being rolled down.

“Haught-Voice?” A too familiar voice called out. 

“Fuck me.” Nicole gripped her phone, wondering if this was the universe’s snide response to her finally getting her dream role. “When did you start driving for Lyft, Wynonna?”

“Money is money. Get in, Phantom, we gotta talk.” Wynonna said back, her tone anything but playful.

Nicole sighed and reached forward, flinging the passenger door open with some mustard before sliding in. Wynonna began to pull out into traffic so Nicole quickly closed her door before shooting the wild-haired woman a nasty glare. She took one more glance at her phone app and saw her driver’s name was Tony. 

“Wynonna.” Nicole did her best to control her voice as her frustration mounted but Waverly’s note was burning a hole in her pocket, pleading to be the only thing she was allowed to feel for right now. The numbness swallowed that frustration whole and she focused on the honking of the cab horns instead. 

“Why is your name Tony?”

“My boo-thang’s name is Tony.” Wynonna quipped before sliding her hands up and down her steering wheel. “I saw your name pop up on the app and I couldn’t resist picking up my little sister’s--”

Nicole coughed, refusing to hear herself referred to as Waverly’s girlfriend. 

Wynonna popped an eyebrow before continuing. “Ex-girlfriend.”

The numbness in Nicole’s chest vibrated in response and Wynonna gripped the steering wheel tighter, almost like she could feel it too.

“Which sucks--” Wynonna let out an awkward breath. “Dong.”

“I just need to get to the Majestic.” 

“So you don’t want to talk about it?” Wynonna mused, turning down 5th Avenue.

“Not with you.” Nicole clicked. “Not with anyone.”

“Waverly just wants to feel wanted.” Wynonna offered and Nicole shook her head, clicking her tongue again. “I think you should fight for her.”

Nicole didn’t want to fight. Honestly, jumping in the Hudson sounded like more fun than fighting an Earp. But Wynonna’s leather jacket squeaked when she adjusted herself in her seat and it plucked the right nerve in Nicole’s brain. 

“Really rich coming from you Wynonna-- especially when you called me as self-absorbed as the Phantom.”

“You gotta admit, I was kind of right--” Wynonna turned to her and gave her a dirty grin. “That’s why you got the permanent role, you know?”

Pressure was building deep in her chest and Nicole turned her body fully away, trying to focus on the street. Nicole needed a distraction. So, she started up her warming up exercises again, to drown out any further additions made by her unwanted driver.

“ **My, my, my, my, my.** ”

“You definitely exuded that whole ‘Christine’s fantasy is my fantasy’ but refused to actually figure out what 'Christine’s fantasy' was, energy.” 

“ **My, my, my, my, my.** ” Nicole tried to keep herself together as she shifted to another note in the range.

“‘The Music of the Night’, kind of bullshit.”

“ **My, my, my, my, my.** ”

“Doesn’t it go something like-- let your dark seep in-- sexy something sensation?”

Nicole clanked her teeth together. “ **My, my, my, my, my.** ”

“Dreams? Savor the sensations-- sweet dreams are made of--”

Nicole reached her breaking point and turned to Wynonna, singing the lines as she would during any show.

Loud. 

Passionate.

Unyielding.

“ **Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.** ”

Wynonna chuckled but nodded, obviously impressed. “Show off.”

Nicole turned her head away, suddenly embarrassed.  _ Why did you do that? Especially since your voice isn't warm _ . She felt the constriction, obviously, and did her best to chalk it up to her emotional reaction to Waverly. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

The ride was quiet for a few minutes, the only soundtrack available being the sounds of late morning Manhattan. Wynonna shifted herself again and the leather squeaked all the same.

_ If I jump out now, I won’t have to see Waverly later. _

“I changed my mind about you.”

“Really?” Nicole couldn’t hide the sarcasm. 

“Yeah, after Waverly’s vocal cords were damaged.” Wynonna’s voice was strong but soft. “When she sang with bronchitis to keep those last couple Atlanta shows from being cancelled.” 

This statement tugged deep and Nicole let her eyes drift over to Wynonna, the woman’s face blank. 

Nicole remembered.

She couldn’t forget.

“You dropped everything, even the Phantom tour, to take care of her.” Wynonna swallowed before giving the wheel a jerk, taking the last turn before the theater. “You didn’t complain once.”

Nicole remembered those months, the fear that Waverly would never recover her angelic soprano. She didn’t remember worrying about being the Phantom, or having a role for that matter, Nicole just wanted Waverly to heal. 

For Waverly to smile for her one more time. 

Guilt dripped down her back as she wondered if she felt the same now. 

Could she give up the Phantom again? 

Did she stop showing Waverly what she meant to her?

_ How could Waverly not talk to me? _

This thought had claws. And it used them, crawling into Nicole’s ribcage as the Charger came to an abrupt stop in front of the ensemble entrance. 

“Why? Why didn’t she tell me?”

Wynonna shrugged in response and reached forward, ending Nicole’s ride on the app. “Make sure you tip me, Red.”

“Sure.”

*****

**Keep Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes!**

Nicole’s organs were in one big knot as she watched the prologue from the wings; an action she hadn’t participated in since she was still green. If Nicole was honest, truly honest, she had chosen to do it as her and Waverly’s dressing rooms were connected and Waverly hadn’t been there the entire lead up to the matinee. 

_ She didn’t put on your tie.  _

_ Your only pre-show ritual. _

Nicole looked down, touching her white bow tie with an edge of disappointment. 

_ Bad luck. _

_ Fitting. _

Without anything to do, Nicole chose a perch she knew would be out of the way of the crew and other performers. A perch where she could see Waverly prepare to come on for the first dance scene. What feeling would erupt when she saw her? Nicole didn’t know but she did spot Champ Hardy, his Raoul costume seeming extra spiffy for some reason, and gave him a curt nod; one that he, surprisingly, did not return. While Champ and Nicole were not overly friendly, he was always at least polite. This had Nicole intrigued and she watched him cross to Waverly’s starting position.  _ You don’t even come in from down here-- _

The pounding of the prologue’s gavel pulled her attention away, just in time to see Waverly walking along the far side of the wings towards Champ. The dancer costume left little to the imagination but that’s not what drew Nicole’s attention. 

It was just Waverly.  Her kind nod as she jumped out of the way of a dancer’s frantic shuffle.  The warm smile and hug she gave Chrissy, her dresser. 

Just Waverly. 

Nicole felt butterflies, warmth, adoration.  _ What? Why? She broke your heart? She doesn’t want you anymore. She’s decided your fate. _ Nicole didn’t have time to argue with herself, she needed to speak to Waverly first. Nicole didn’t want to look into Waverly’s eyes and have her first words be, 'I am your angel of music.' 

Who sings to someone that breaks their heart.

_ No.  _

_ Wynonna would like that too much. _

Before Nicole could step forward though, Shae rubbed her body by Nicole as the Overture boomed through the theater. Shae's left eye winked under all her Carlotta makeup. Nicole nodded politely, but honestly, she felt like telling the woman to fuck off. 

"You look dashing tonight, Nicole." Shae said sweetly, as she slowly moved to her mark.

"You're on in less than two so get to your mark." Nicole responded, pulling her eyes back to Waverly’s starting position.

"Fuck me."

Champ’s arms were now around Waverly, holding her close with his back fully to Nicole. The numb pain of Waverly’s rejection was being amplified into downright jealousy as she gripped her hands into fists, watching as Waverly’s sunshine smile pulled across her face before she began to laugh deeply at something Champ said. Her hand playfully pushing at his face, her body language relaxed and complacent. 

She wasn’t uncomfortable by his actions.

Why?

Jealousy is an evil bitch. 

"Waverly." Nicole muttered her name like a curse. "Didn't even take you five minutes,  _ did it?" _

Waverly’s head slowly turns and her hazels catch Nicole’s browns. The movement seemed purposeful, like the woman could hear the venom in Nicole’s voice. Nicole watched as Waverly just tilted her head, no awkwardness apparent as they held their gaze. If there was any love or empathy present in Waverly for Nicole to see, the brunette was doing an amazing job of hiding it. And the pain and fury was building within Nicole as she considered the ease with which Waverly had destroyed her.

Destroyed them.

Nicole no longer wanted to talk to Waverly. 

Nicole wanted to fight for her.

*****

**This Face, the Infection Which Poisons our Love**

“ **He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…** ” 

The stage lights are off, the only glow coming from stray blue lights on the catwalk. Waverly’s body is pressed into her front.

“ **He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…** ” The ensemble sings, cue-ing Nicole to push in the boat with Waverly struggling against her. Struggling harder, it seemed, than Nicole had remembered her normally.

Nicole can feel the adrenaline of the scene coursing through her veins at a much higher rate. A palpable sense of anger and frustration had been swirling around her the entire show. But so far Nicole had been able to act professional, even through her scene with Champ in the graveyard. 

Now they entered the true test.

The final showdown.

The Phantom’s final pleas. 

Nicole gritted her teeth and pulled Waverly out of the boat, shoving her towards her mark near the organ. Waverly’s chest heaved up and down as she turned and Nicole no longer saw the  blasé look she had been giving her all night. Waverly’s hazels were now fire and Nicole felt giddy at the choreographed fight they were about to have. 

Ready to experience the break-up Waverly had refused her.

“ **Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood?** ” Waverly sang, fiery and true. “ **Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?** ”

“ **That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood--** ” Nicole snarled, forgetting her blocking and stalking towards Waverly with her finger in the air. “ **Has also denied me the joys of the flesh.** ”

Nicole remembers she was supposed to be grabbing the veil and stomps back past her spot, ripping the veil down from the dummy version of Waverly, as Christine, before crossing back to her. “ **This face-- the infection which poisons our love.** ”

“ **This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing.** ” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand, causing her to yelp in real surprise as she pulls her body into her own, feeling the warmth she missed so terribly that morning. “ **A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.** ”

Waverly’s eyes were blown and Nicole knew she was enraged at her sudden decisions to mess with the blocking. Nicole could care less though, there was no other way to get across her emotion to Waverly then to hijack this scene. 

Hijack the disappointment the Phantom felt at Christine’s rejection.

Hijack the control Waverly wielded over Nicole.

“ **Pity comes too late-- Turn around and face your fate!** ” Nicole sang with such unbridled anger, her voice strained beautifully against the strings of the orchestra. She then turned Waverly away from her with force before slamming the veil down on her head, moving swiftly around to put her face into Waverly’s space. “ **An eternity of this before your eyes!** ”

Nicole was shaking as she pointed at her face in front of Waverly’s, feeling a tear stream down one cheek as Waverly searched her eyes. Waverly took more beats than usual and the orchestra waited for her cue, the silence in the theater deafening. 

“ **This haunted face holds no horror for me now.** ” Waverly sang, tears sprouting from her eyes. “ **It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.** ”

That line had been sung to Nicole a million times before. But this time it stung, the burn of it flowing over her skin and consuming her. Waverly didn’t waver, she kept glaring into Nicole’s eyes. 

Daring her to disagree.

_ Champ. _

“ **Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!** ” Nicole’s emotions flare and she turns her attention on Champ, who was coming to the gate, and revels in her new plaything’s entrance.

“ **Raoul!** ”

“ **Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!** ” Nicole grabs onto Waverly as she attempts to flee to Champ, pulling her into her body. “ **I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true--** ”

Champ rushes forward to grab the bars and Nicole snaps Waverly’s body up in a threatening manner. “ **You have truly made my night!** ”

Champ visibly swallows before he sings. “ **Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?** ”

“ **Your lover makes a passionate plea!** ” Nicole growls in Waverly’s ear.

“ **Please Raoul, it's useless!** ” Waverly hits the notes perfect.

“ **I love her! Does that mean nothing?** ” Champ shakes the bars but his face looks more determined tonight; like he is also hijacking this scene for his own benefit. “ **I love her! Show some compassion…** ”

“ **The world showed no compassion to me!** ” Nicole barks and Waverly whimpers at her voice.

“ **Christine, Christine-- Let me see her…** ”

“ **Be my guest, sir.** ” Nicole waves her arms and the gate rises as she throws Waverly behind her. 

Champ takes a few steps in, looking around the lair. 

Nicole feels herself remember his arms around Waverly. 

Nicole grabs the lasso. 

“ **Monsieur, I bid you welcome!** ”

Nicole remembers his warm greeting for Waverly at the bar. 

“ **Did you think that I would harm her?** ”

Champ hits his mark.

Nicole remembers his arms around Waverly again. 

She stops thinking and acts,  “ **Why should I make her pay--** **For the sins which are yours?** ” 

Nicole’s singing booms as she lassos Champ around his neck, pulling him to herself and tightening the noose.  Waverly stage screams on cue as the Orchestra plays along. 

“ **Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now-- except perhaps Christine…** ”

Nicole is supposed to let the lasso go; a fish wire will then pull it up and suspend Champ where he is so he can struggle as Nicole stomps around. But Nicole began ignoring the blocking long ago. The only thing on her mind now was making Champ pay. Nicole twists the rope around her fingers and pulls Champ flush against her body, his choking noises filling the space. She releases enough so he can breath but she marches his body towards Waverly, who has screamed again. This one is fuller and more real.

“ **Start a new life with me-- Buy his freedom with your love!** ” Nicole shows Champ to the seated Waverly. “ **Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice--** ”

Waverly ignores her blocking and scrambles to her feet, her arms outstretched towards Nicole. Nicole steps back, pulling on the noose. 

“ **This is the point of no return!** ”

A few moments hang with Waverly looking at Nicole desperately, her eyes trying to bargain as Champ struggles against Nicole. 

“ **The tears I might have shed for your dark fate.** ” Waverly seems to change, her body going slack and her eyes darkening. “ **Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!** ”

Champ begins his overlapping lines, singing with less gusto under the strain of the noose. “ **Christine, forgive me, please forgive me-- I did it all for you, and all for nothing.** ”

Nicole watches Waverly’s body shake as she tries her own lines. “ **Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. One by one, all my delusions shattered!** ”

Nicole sings, her mind blocking out Champ’s overlap. Her focus solely on Waverly and how she keeps glancing off stage.  _ Is she going to run?  _ “ **Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity! All hope of cries for help. No point in fighting! For either way you choose.** ”

Waverly pulls Champ from Nicole’s arms and she lets her, the entire show derailing as she continues her part. “ **You cannot win! So, do you end your days with me. Or do you send him to--?** ”

“Nicole.” Waverly interrupts loudly, her hand coming to Nicole’s chest and instantly stopping her from finishing. “Stop.”

“ **Why make her lie to you, to save me?** ” Champ ignores that they’ve come off script, his words slapping Nicole across her face.

“Why?” Nicole asks. 

“No.” Waverly responds, the crowd beginning to murmur. “You got carried away again.”

“What is going on?” Champ whispers, as Waverly’s hand slides up to Nicole’s cheek.

“No more, Nicole.”

Nicole's heart fills with regret.

Waverly bunches her dress in her hands and runs from the stage. Nicole turns and looks out into the crowd, the lights blinding her. But she continues to stare as her regret mounts.

_ You got carried away again. _

“End it.” Champ says through his teeth, tugging on Nicole’s dress shirt. 

Nicole should. 

The show must go on. 

She should turn and grab the music box to cue the orchestra. 

Move on to the reprise. 

But she shakes her head and runs too, chasing after Waverly.

*****

**It's Over Now, the Music of the Night!**

“Waverly?” Nicole grabs Chrissy’s arm. “Where did Waverly go?”

“Out the back.” Chrissy pulled her arm away, her lips curling into a grimace. “I recommend you don’t follow.”

Nicole just shakes her head, pulling her skull cap with white hair wisps from her head and shoving it into Chrissy’s arms before sprinting towards the back door. As she hits the door bar, she hears Waverly’s voice outside.

_ “How could you!?” _

“How could I?” Nicole responds instantly as she is met with Waverly in the alleyway, her shoulders high and her arms straight at her sides. “You broke up with me!”

“And?” Waverly took two steps forward, squaring her shoulders. “You just made a mockery of the theater to remind me of what?”

Waverly’s face pulled into a deep scowl. “Why I broke up with you in the first place?”

Nicole ignored the slight, her own pain too great to see Waverly’s.  _ “A note,  _ Waverly. How insulting? You didn’t even have the decency to tell me to my face.”

“Well, I tried that.” Waverly spat, taking another step so she was right in front of Nicole. “But you wanted to drink with Shae rather than be broken up with the proper way.”

Nicole gave out a frustrated yell, slamming her eyes shut as her hands went into her hair to pull off the hairnet. 

“What did you want me to do tonight, Wave?”

“Act professional.” Waverly cut. “Don’t be a show-off. Have some  _ decorum. _ ”

“Fuck decorum!” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s shoulders, leaning in so their eyes locked. “I had no idea this was coming.”

“How?”

“You never gave me a warning sign!” 

Nicole’s voice was strained.

“I gave so many signs!” 

Waverly pulled away.

“Fuck.” Nicole threw her hands up, turning her back on Waverly. “I can’t do this. I have to go.”

“Good.” Waverly turned. “Fuck off, Nicole. Don’t even try to figure out what you did wrong. At least you are consistent!”

That hurt.  That hurt more than Nicole would ever admit outloud.

“You’re infuriating!” Nicole grabbed the stage handle, pulling the door open. “There is no amount of crying I could do for you that would change this, huh?”

Then Nicole entered the blackness of backstage, not caring to hear whatever Waverly said to her back as she left. 

If Waverly wanted her gone, so be it.

She would be gone.

Exile. 


	2. Waverly

**The Final Threshold**

_ I can’t believe she hasn’t noticed yet. I’ve been moving stuff out of our studio bit by bit for a couple weeks now and not once has she mentioned anything. Wynonna is totally wrong about Nicole having changed-- She is still the same she’s always been. Selfish, insensitive, and a show-off.  _

Waverly Earp could feel her girlfriend, Nicole Haught, looking at her and she tried to keep herself guarded, waiting for the walk sign to turn. Waverly wanted to talk to Nicole, to explain the utter turmoil she has been through in the past year; but she can just never seem to find the words to express herself. Nicole’s unyielding focus on the two of them securing permanent roles on Broadway had become the soundtrack to Waverly’s slow descent into discontent with Nicole. 

Waverly loved a Nicole but definitely not this Nicole.

_ Maybe you are overreacting? Nicole isn’t-- _

Waverly’s thought was interrupted as Nicole squeezed her hand and began dragging her up 8th Ave towards the Playwright Celtic Pub. Waverly was never much of a bar drinker but Nicole loved this pub and its proximity to the Majestic. And Waverly would be the first to admit that she has had some fun times there with the cast in the past, but right now she only wants to go home. To have Nicole want to come home. To have Nicole to want to do things with her over things with everyone.

"Can you believe it?" Nicole sighed loudly. "First ever permanent female Phantom in the history of Broadway. If only fourteen year old Nicole could see herself now."

"Yeah." Waverly replied, intentionally moving her attention away from Nicole.  _ She’s talking about it again, say something!  _ “It’s great.”

"Oh sweet, I think I see Shae!"

Waverly felt her jaw clench at Shae’s name, immediately dropping Nicole’s hands before walking quickly across the crosswalk. A panicked annoyance fluttered up from her gut and she clutched her arms around her chest, willing herself to find the courage to talk Nicole into going home. Waverly stopped on the corner, shuffling out of the way of the foot traffic and sensed Nicole slide in front of her.  _ You can do it. Just ask. _

"You stopped." Nicole dipped her head down into Waverly’s line of vision, her face pulled in confusion. "They are waiting--"

"I don't know if I am up for this, Nic." Waverly looked up and met her eyes. She saw affection in those deep browns and it softened her tumultuous feelings for a moment. "Could we just go home instead?"

Loud honking and the shove of busy bodies distracts Nicole and Waverly watches as the previous affection was replaced with impatience.  _ Come on Nicole, please. I want to talk to you. Maybe we can fix--  _ Nicole’s head then turns fully towards the bar and Waverly leans to peek around the taller woman’s body, seeing Shae animatedly tapping her wrist watch in the distance. 

"Tonight's an exciting night, baby. We always hang out at home-- let's have a few cocktails with our friends then we can go if you still feel like this." Nicole compromised, reaching out to rub Waverly’s shoulder. She wanted to lean into the touch but the only thing on her mind was how wrong all of this was. They never drank a few cocktails.  _ Vocal rehab, you have vocal rehab.  _ Waverly remembered and tensed under Nicole’s attention.

"But I have vocals early--"

"You  _ always _ have vocals early on double days. It'll only be two drinks, tops." Nicole interrupts her, sounding a bit too much like a petulant child. Frustration starts to build low in Waverly’s stomach. 

"But, Nic--" Waverly wanted to take control but something in Nicole’s focus has her emotions in a confusing swirl. 

"This is  _ really _ important to me, ok? I want you here. This is our celebration, remember? I promise we won't stay more than an hour." Nicole leans into Waverly’s space, taking her face into her hands. 

_ Maybe we can fix it. Maybe I overreacted. _

"Forehead promise?" Waverly asks, hearing how low her voice sounds.

Nicole’s eyes are right in front of Waverly’s, flickering bright with devotion. Waverly yields under it; She’s never been good at telling Nicole no. Especially when she feels wanted by the redhead. 

Like the center of Nicole’s world.

"Forehead promise."

They both then giggle as they rub their foreheads together. Waverly cherished this ritual. They rarely used it, mostly only done in times of disagreement, but it almost always had Waverly caving in. Unfortunately it never gave her the courage to explain why she didn’t want to compromise in the first place. 

Once they were done, Nicole leaned down and planted a quick peck on Waverly’s lips before grabbing her hand. "Now come on! There is some fireball with my name on it."

Nicole tugged Waverly quickly, darting in and around other New Yorkers as she saddled up next to Shae, dropping Waverly’s hand and the smaller woman watched as Nicole gave Shae an intimate hug. Waverly bristled. Her previous warm feeling dissipated, allowing her discontent to build again. 

_ Shortest honeymoon feeling ever. _

“I knew you would do it!” Shae screams as she pulls Nicole in closer. “You were  _ made _ to play the phantom.”

Waverly looked away, her eyes instead meeting Champ Hardy, the man cast as Raoul a few months back. Waverly was very familiar with his stage presence but unfamiliar with Champ personally. His eyes fall to her lips then down to her body and she revels in it for a second, the thought of how jealous Nicole would be if her attention was on this interaction instead of Shae.

“I know, right?” Waverly heard Nicole say as she let her eyes take in ‘everyday Champ’ more fully.  _ He’s cute-- in that ‘get in my truck we’re going mudding’ kind of way.  _ Waverly wasn’t interested though. But she’d be lying if she wasn’t intrigued enough to maybe use his affection for her own gain.

“You look amazing tonight, Waverly.” 

“Thank you, Champ.” Waverly responded sweetly, touching his shoulder lightly. He flashes his pearly whites in a smug grin and she just smiles back before turning her attention back towards Nicole. But she was already at the door, arm in arm with Shae.

“I was just telling Waves that I had a shot of fireball waiting inside for me.” Waverly heard Nicole mention. “I’ll buy us all a round! My treat for another amazing night at the Majestic.”

“You’ll buy  _ us  _ a round?” Shae gasped dramatically before yanking open the pub door with her free hand. “Bullshit. I am buying the drinks tonight--”

Their conversation dropped off as the door closed with a loud thump that Waverly felt squarely in her chest. 

_ This is why you’ve been moving out. _

_ This is why you don’t bring it up. _

_ Nicole is gone before you can. _

“Fudgenuggets.” Waverly scowls under her breath. She already knows Nicole isn’t leaving Playwrights any time soon and her hands are crossed over her chest again, the agitation of it all, all consuming. 

“Wow, guess they forgot about us.” Champ’s frat boy sounding voice entered Waverly’s mind.  _ His singing voice is so much easier on the ears. _

“It’s alright!” Waverly nods at him, her tone bubbly. “They get caught up all the time. No worries.”

_ They get caught up? No, she forgets about you all the time. _

“No, that kinda sucks for you.” Champ places his large, warm hand on the small of her back before gesturing for the door. “I’ll buy you a beer, babe, and you can tell me all about it.”

Waverly shrugs off his hand, her mind immediately going to Nicole.  _ Does Nicole think about me when Shae touches her?  _

_ Doubtful. _

“Alright.” Waverly takes the crook of his arm, mimicking Nicole. “Let’s.”

*****

“Want another beer?”

Champ’s voice was smooth, unfiltered as it entered Waverly’s distracted mind. She had her eyes focused on Nicole, down the bar, who was currently re-enacting her tour audition for Phantom to a small crowd. Nicole was explaining the situation animatedly, her beautiful red hair pulled away from her face. Nicole’s joyful expression, her unassuming confidence, and glaring sexual appeal have always drawn Waverly in. Wanting to see the next thing. Wanting to know Nicole’s next action. But that feeling has waned over the course of Nicole’s attempt at becoming the permanent Phantom on Broadway; the one role Nicole has coveted above all others. 

Nicole’s deep contralto floats across the bar, making Waverly’s eyes flutter closed. “ **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.** ”

Waverly has seen this bit a million times. The joke being neither the director nor Nicole knew who she was auditioning for, Raoul or the Phantom, and her dramatism pushed her to weirdly mix ‘The Mirror’ and ‘All I Ask of You’ into a sort of Frankenstein's monster of an audition song.

It used to be funny to Waverly.

Now it’s just too much.

And, in a way, not enough.

“Waverly?” Champ knocked shoulders with her, drawing her eyes away from Nicole to the bartender standing in front of her, his face very expectant. “Pete wants to know if you want another beer?”

Waverly was nursing her second one, the carbonation long gone just like Nicole’s promise of only a few drinks before heading home. “No, thank you.”

The bartender nodded before moving on to another patron, Nicole’s singing entering Waverly’s consciousness again. “ **Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too.** ”

_ Likely story. _

“ **Insolent boy! This slave of fashion. Basking in your glory!** ”

Waverly chuckled deeply as Nicole flipped from Raoul’s soft ballad to the Phantom’s harsh opinion of Raoul. She always loved Nicole’s singing range and she couldn’t help but mouth along.

“ **Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!** ”

“It’s kind of cool--” Champ leaned closer to Waverly, his breath heavy of hops. “That you know the words and shit.”

Waverly couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  _ Of course I know the words, Christine sings in this song too.  _

But that wasn’t Waverly.

Confrontation wasn’t her bag.

Waverly preferred to stew.

“I’ve been in Phantom for a long time.”

Champ laughs and nods. “Which is so sexy.” 

Nicole has switched back over to Raoul’s part, her tone changing with the adjustment. “ **Christine, that's all I ask of you!** ”

“So this whole thing--” Champ scoffed, his hand waving at Nicole who was now climbing a chair to finish out ‘All I Ask of You’. “Is Red always like  _ this _ ?”

_ Yes, _ Waverly thought but she also found herself annoyed with him. Who was Champ to decide Nicole was extra? “What do you mean  _ ‘like this’?” _

“An annoying show off. Like, why does she have to prove she can sing both Raoul and the Phantom?” Champ leaned in again, sliding his hand around Waverly’s back. “While leaving you here-- unattended to.”

“I am--” Waverly shook off his arm. “Not unattended to.”

Champ moved away, his face slightly confused, like a boy being told he can’t skateboard outside the mall. Waverly stood, the frustration she’s been feeling all night slowly beginning to intensify. 

“I do not need someone to attend to me.” Waverly turned back to Nicole, her girlfriend now clinking a shot glass with Shae. She watched as Nicole did the shot, her arms pumping in the air before turning her attention back on Shae. Not once looking around to find Waverly. 

The sting was instant.

“I’m headed out.”

Waverly turned, grabbing her purse off the hook.

“Wait a second--” Champ followed her to the door, smoothing his hands over his hair. “I--I didn’t mean to offend you-- what about your girlfriend? Aren’t you going to say your leaving?”

Waverly’s heart began to race at the idea of just leaving Nicole here, letting her discover that she had left without her.

Champ took her silence as fear. “I can walk you to the subway--”

“No, no.” Waverly shook her head, sliding her hand into her purse and pulling out her cellphone. “My sister can come pick me up.”

“Can I wait with--”

“No! No, Champ. I’m not mad at you, I am just tired. I will see you at call time tomorrow.” Waverly patted his shoulder, flashing one of her winning smiles before looking over his shoulder for one last glance at red hair. Then Waverly breathed in deeply and turned on her heels, pulling open the door and exiting into the New York City night.

*****

“And the worst part is--” Waverly grumbled, her seatbelt pulled tightly against her neck as she tried to face Wynonna more fully. “Nicole didn’t even notice. I mean-- we got the last of my books yesterday. The built-ins are so blatantly bright white and yet she just cuddled me like normal this morning before climbing out of bed to warm her voice before her run.”

“Wait a second.” Wynonna took her eyes off the road for a quick second to look at Waverly. “You haven’t talked to Nicole about this?”

  
“Well--” 

_ Right. You didn’t tell Wynonna that part.  _ Waverly had made the choice to slowly move out her things, bit by bit, in a frenzy one night after one of Nicole’s many mess ups. A few weeks back, Nicole totally forgot about their big date weekend that Waverly had explicitly told her to be ready for. It had taken Waverly months to plan the trip, book the cabin in the Adirondacks, and request off the coinciding dates at the theater. Waverly told Nicole to do the same and Nicole promised she would.  _ She promised.  _

“Not-- exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Wynonna’s voice lowered, an edge appearing. 

“It was after the trip-- the one where Nicole didn’t request the dates off at the theater and then refused to ask Rufus to just have the understudy take the weekend.” Waverly explained. “I lost money  _ and _ alone time with her.”

“I remember that-- you got drunk at Dolls and I’s the  _ whole  _ weekend. My jar of peanut butter went missing, if I remember-- wait-- no, I am getting sidetracked.” Wynonna nodded her head slowly, her understanding getting more apparent as the ride continued. “Did you communicate with Nicole about this?”

“I-- uh, not really.”

“Not really?”

“No, Wynonna. Nicole  _ should _ just know.”

“Haught-Shot is a musical theater actor not Monica from ‘Touched by an Angel’.” Wynonna let out an annoyed groan before taking a side street, bypassing the large number of red tail lights Waverly saw piling up in the distance. “Have you  _ ever _ discussed Nicole’s behavior with Nicole? Because, Babygirl, I was under the impression you were telling her your needs and she was just continuously running them over.”

“I mean kind of--” Waverly found herself getting annoyed, her sister’s ability to dig out the truth a little too sharp today. “I’ve had little conversations. I’ve given her signs--”

_ “Little conversations?” _ Wynonna chuckled exasperatedly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Wynonna threw her hands up, obviously not wanting to start a fight. But Waverly was beginning to feel the need to argue. Especially as her phone continued to sit silent inside her purse. The radio silence from her girlfriend was a lot.

Loud. 

Annoying. 

Baffling.

“I moved everything I own out of our shared space and she hasn’t said a thing!” Waverly boomed, her voice jumping up a few octaves. “Who does that? Who doesn’t notice an entire wall is clear? A chair is missing? My eighty-two shampoos gone? My Chemex-- or as she likes to call it, ‘the stupid science project’-- no longer blocks her stupid Mr. Coffee.”

Wynonna didn’t answer, the car silent as Waverly seethed.

“Nicole only cares about Nicole.”

“Nicole--” Wynonna flashed Waverly a glance of her ice blue eyes. “Nicole cares about you Waverly. She loves you, I’ve seen--”

“She does a terrible job showing it, Wy.” Waverly interrupted, her focus flickering back on the road ahead. She notices her building coming into view and mentally prepares herself to sit amongst Nicole’s things and wait for the woman to come home. “And now I’ve got to wait for her to notice I’m missing so she can rush home and I can break up with her.”

“You could come stay with Dolls and--”

“No.” Waverly nodded, her mind made up. “I moved my stuff back home for a reason.”

“Mama?”

“Mama.”

The silence hung longer this time as Wynonna pulled up next to the entrance of the building, flinging on her flashers before throwing the vehicle into park. Waverly wanted to tell Wynonna to just take her to the bus station, she could get a ticket home in an instant. The upstate air would taste so sweet right about now. 

“What do you want from Nicole?” Wynonna finally asks before unlocking the doors.

“Something--” Waverly bit her lip before sliding her hand to the handle, opening the door slowly. “Something more.”

*****

**Remember There are Worse Things than a Shattered Chandelier**

Waverly woke with a bit of a start, her eyes slowly blinking open at the behest of the early morning sun drifting in through the shitty black out curtains above their bed. She could feel Nicole’s lower body curled into her back and the anger and pain of the previous night already had Waverly wiggling away from that touch.  _ Why didn’t you wake me?  _

Waverly sighed as she willed herself to roll over and face Nicole, knowing full well she needed to wake the woman up and get her coherent. She had, grabbing her phone from underneath her pillow to check the time, only an hour and a half to break up with Nicole, get showered, and catch the subway back to the Majestic. In a perfect world she would break up with Nicole and then catch her bus upstate but she still was required to finish this weekend's shows.  _ At least Rufus and the company let you retire. You will always have the option to come back. _

But Waverly didn’t want to come back.

Waverly’s vocal cords were done.

Her professional career was over.

And all Nicole wanted.

Was everything Waverly couldn’t provide.

It was hard to think negatively about Nicole when she was in bed, softly sleeping. When Waverly had first considered breaking things off with her, she thought there would be some kind of finality to it. A feeling that flowed over her: numb, knowledgeable, forgiving. Like separating two halves that had once been whole for the betterment of the world around them. It would suck but it would make sense. Looking at Nicole now, her lips slightly parted and face so tender, Waverly knew this break up was going to stick with her for a long time.

Waverly blinked and breathed in, bringing her right hand up and over to Nicole’s shoulder but she couldn’t touch her.  _ Count to three. _

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

Waverly’s hand only fell back to her own side, watching as Nicole moved slowly onto her back and let out a contented moan of deep sleep.  _ You need to wake her up. It’s only fair that you break up with her person to person. _ But that was the issue, Waverly didn’t feel that their relationship was fair. Waverly sat up, anger seeping into her thoughts as she mulled over the consequences of just leaving Nicole a note.  _ She has done nothing but ignore you for the past year. Why does she deserve the nicety of an in person breakup?  _ Then Waverly remembers how attentive Nicole was when they first started dating. How the woman dropped everything, even the tour, to help her heal the physical and psychological damage of her vocal cord surgery. How remorseful Nicole was when she forgot about their weekend getaway.

Waverly knew Nicole had the ability to be a good partner. But Waverly wasn’t Nicole’s true love; that was Nicole and the Theater. And how many more chances could Waverly possibly give Nicole? Besides, Waverly could finally step aside and stop being a speed trap on the highway to Nicole’s dreams.

“I love you, Nicole.” Waverly whispered, her eyes scanning Nicole’s face for any notion the woman heard her. “But-- I’m not your problem anymore.”

She climbed out of bed before leaning down to grab her clothes from the night before off the ground. Waverly slipped them on, one by one, while scanning their studio. It looked so bare without Waverly’s large book collection, her comfy chair, her kitchen accessories, or her large coat rack. Nicole’s coats were slung over the back of the couch, unmoved from the previous day, showing Waverly that the woman probably stumbled home and slid into bed.  _ Not one thought of what she has taken for granted. _

Waverly slid her socks on before crossing to the kitchen to retrieve a pen and piece of blank paper from their mail organizer, her feelings still tumultuously high.  _ Are you really going to do this? Leave her with just a letter? _

“Yes.” Waverly answered her own thoughts through her gritted teeth, her eyes flickering back up to Nicole’s sleeping form. “I’m a virgo-- explaining my feelings through a letter is kind of my cup of tea.”

Waverly un-capped the pen and began writing, not allowing herself to overthink her own words.

_ Nicole, _

_ I hope you noticed that all of my things are gone. You've never been all that observant but I guess I should give you some credit since you found this note. If you even find this at all. _

_ We’re done Nicole.  _

_ For good. _

_ I didn’t want to break up with you like this, in a note of all things, but you forced my hand. Before you jump to conclusions, there is no one else. Just you and I. Well, we just drifted apart… like two people who chose different boats.  _

_ I didn’t want our ending to be like this.  _

_ But even some of the best films have bad endings. Please be professional for the shows today, I don’t have time for one of your dramatic outbursts. _

_ Waverly _

Waverly re-read her writing and nodded to herself in agreement.  _ It’s kind of harsh. _

“It’s not.” Waverly sighed, arguing with herself again. She quickly folded it and wrote Nicole’s name on the outside. “It’s exactly right.”

_ Now where do I leave it?  _ Waverly leaned forward on the island, her eyes landing back on Nicole who hadn’t moved the entire time. She could leave the note in the bed but there was the threat of the note being crushed or caught inside the covers. Her eyes flickered around all the surfaces of the studio, not one of them making much sense as Nicole just wasn’t an observant person.  _ Where could I put this that she would definitely look? _ Waverly gasped when the thought hit her and she pulled open the knick-knack drawer to grab a single piece of scotch tape before grabbing the letter and making her way to the bathroom. 

The door opened with a slight creak and she clicked on the light switch with her elbow, the fluorescent lights blinding her for a few seconds. Waverly closed the door with her foot before crossing the mirror, taking in her overall form. She looked tired, her eyes punctuated by dark circles and her face showing an exhaustion she’s never quite seen before.  _ Once you are done with Broadway and are back up at the Homestead-- you’ll finally get the rest you need.  _

Waverly breathed in deeply before looking down at the note and attaching the piece of tape to it. She then leaned forward and stuck it right in the middle of the mirror.

“Nicole always looks in the mirror.”

*****

**Keep Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes!**

Waverly hated staying away from her dressing room. She had not grown up a superstitious person but Waverly knew the power of structure, of ritual, inside the walls of a theater. But the anxiety of running into Nicole after leaving the note on the mirror had been buzzing through her the entire day. 

_ Why hasn’t she called?  _

_ Did she see the letter? _

_ She did.  _

_ She hasn’t asked about her tie. _

_ The one task she never forgets. _

Waverly chose a spot in the wings where Nicole never ventured. Why would a Phantom care about the dancer’s set dressing for ‘Masquerade’? She watched as Shae adjusted her costume, the prop head she held bobbing around as she primped and prodded at her supple chest in her bodice. A streak of green ran down Waverly’s back and she chastised herself.  _ Why do you care about Shae anymore? Nicole is not your town. You are not her sheriff. _ The prologue was getting to the point that Waverly felt uncomfortable hiding, it was showtime and she needed to get to her mark. As she walked, Waverly kept her eyes on the ground, scared she’d find deep browns and be powerless to stay away.

The pounding of the prologue’s gavel pulled her gaze up as she crossed along the far side; Champ was standing on her mark, his face rather smug for the beginning of the musical. Waverly resisted rolling her eyes. The wings were thick with ensemble members and she quickly darted around them, noticing her dresser Chrissy was waiting for her near her cart of costume changes. Waverly leaned in for a deep hug, hoping to gather some courage off of her friend.

“You ok?” Chrissy asked.

“Of course, silly!”

Waverly hoped her smile met her eyes.

“Well alright then.” Chrissy looked her over, checking to make sure she was fully put together.  _ Thank God for Chrissy.  _ “You look perfect! Break a leg!”

Waverly laughed and slid past the woman and made her way to her mark and Champ, who was miles away from his mark at the theater box on level two. 

“God, did I ever tell you I love that outfit?” Champ’s voice was low, gravely even.

“It’s a fan favorite.” Waverly nodded, standing on her mark just as the Overture boomed, shaking the props littered around them.

“So--” Champ licked his lips. “How did Red take you leaving her at the bar?”

“Fine.” Waverly sighed, trying to look around Champ but he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. He smelled nice, a whole hell of a lot nicer than he has previously, and his costume seemed to be in better shape than it normally was.  _ He wants you. _

“I’ll be honest-- I thought y’all broke up. She’s behind me, over by the steps to level two.” Even Champ’s breath smelled good, like wintergreen. “She looks like the Phantom has already lost Christine and the Chandelier hasn’t even made it to the ceiling.”

Champ laughs deeply and Waverly feels a sting of annoyance but she laughs along, faking a broad smile. As much as she wants Champ’s arms off of her, she wants these last two shows to go on without drama. Waverly didn’t need any further complications to an already tense situation.

“You are bad.” Waverly exclaimed, trying her best to seem relaxed.

_ You can do this.  _

_ Just two more shows. _

“You don’t even know how  _ bad  _ I can be.”

_ Ew.  _ Waverly kept down a shudder at his crass words before slowly looking away, hoping to focus her attention somewhere else. That’s when she sees Nicole standing by the stairs, just like Champ said, her shoulders squared and her fists tightly balled. The phantom’s mask did little to block out the anger detailed by Nicole’s curled lips or furrowed brow. Their eyes lock and Waverly is annoyed when she feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter around.

_ I can see you staring, honey. _

__

_ Like he's just your understudy.  _

_ Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me. _

Waverly was intrigued and she fought the feeling to go to Nicole, to comfort the obvious jealousy that was overtaking her soul. There was no doubt that Nicole had seen the letter and Waverly kept her face as neutral as possible, scared that if she gave Nicole an inch, the woman would take another mile. Waverly watched as Nicole’s shoulders began to move up and down, like her breathing was becoming labored. 

Waverly had never felt this kind of power over Nicole before. It was intoxicating.

*********

**This Face, the Infection Which Poisons our Love**

“ **He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…** ” 

The stage lights are off, the only glow coming from stray blue lights on the catwalk. Nicole’s body is warm against her back as she waits for her cue to struggle against her.

“ **He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…** ” The ensemble sings, cue-ing Nicole to push in the boat with Waverly struggling against her. Waverly goes all out this time, the emotions of the last twenty-four hours giving her purpose.

Waverly had been surprised throughout the entire show as Nicole kept herself as professional as she has ever seen the woman be. Theatrics and a deep commitment to method acting have spurred Nicole to change blocking and inflection on her lines in the past, earning her ire from former directors. Waverly is usually pretty good at keeping up with Nicole if she does go off book but tonight, she’s happy to just go through the motions.

Waverly may have thought too soon.

Waverly can feel Nicole’s grip tighten.

Her pulse quickens.

Nicole pulls Waverly out of the boat and shoves her, hard, towards her mark near the organ. This throws her for a loop and her own breathing accelerates in response.  _ Are we about to fight? _ Nicole no longer looks like the Nicole that Waverly is used to seeing. There is a darkness in her eyes and the disfiguration make-up confuses Waverly more as she can’t pick up on Nicole’s normal facial cues. Normally, she’d consider a more leveled response but something burns inside her own body and she leans into it. 

“ **Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood?** ” Waverly sang, fiery and true. “ **Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?** ”

“ **That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood--** ” Nicole snarled before stomping towards Waverly, her finger raised. “ **Has also denied me the joys of the flesh.** ”

Waverly is lost in the moment and Nicole has already altered the blocking, now turning to trot back for the veil. A shot of guilt races through Waverly as she considers her own part in this; In this unhinging of Nicole in front of fifteen-hundred people. Nicole continues though, a commitment to the lines still active. “ **This face-- the infection which poisons our love.** ”

“ **This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing.** ” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand with purpose and Waverly cries out as Nicole pulls her roughly into her body. Waverly can feel Nicole’s heart beat through her chest. “ **A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.** ”

Waverly feels powerless at Nicole’s actions as she looks up at her, trying to understand the gravity of this.  _ Is she going to ruin her entire career just to prove to me that she loves me?  _ It’s like what people say about car crashes:

The sickening metal on metal thud.

The carnage left all over the road.

You can’t look away.

Waverly can’t look away.

_ Is it my fault? _

“ **Pity comes too late-- Turn around and face your fate!** ” Nicole sang with such unbridled anger, her voice strained beautifully against the strings of the orchestra. Waverly feels Nicole manipulate her body so she is turned fully from her, the veil being placed on her head with heavy hands. Soon Nicole is in front of her, the white wisps of the Phantom’s hair in her face and Nicole’s warm breath on her cheek. 

“ **An eternity of this before your eyes!** ”

Nicole was shaking as she pointed at her face, Waverly watching as tears streamed down her cheeks and over the prosthetic make-up. The shot of guilt from early was growing slowly in Waverly, and she took more beats than usual to respond. You could have heard a pin drop in the theater as Waverly studied Nicole’s eyes, unsure of how to proceed. 

“ **This haunted face holds no horror for me now.** ” Waverly sang, tears falling down her own cheeks. “ **It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.** ”

Waverly held Nicole’s gaze, watching Nicole sink deeper into her anger. 

_ Why are you trying? _

_ Don’t feel bad. _

_ Nicole did this to herself. _

“ **Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!** ” Waverly knows Champ is hitting his mark, her reminder of what Nicole saw backstage earlier. 

This situation isn’t going to get better.

“ **Raoul!** ”

“ **Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!** ” Nicole grabs onto Waverly as she attempts to flee to Champ, pulling her into her body. “ **I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true--** ”

Champ rushes forward to grab the bars and Nicole snaps Waverly’s body up in a threatening manner. Waverly feels powerless to stop what she knows is going to happen since Nicole is too far gone to be reasoned with now. “ **You have truly made my night!** ”

“ **Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?** ” Waverly sees Champ getting excited, like he wants to go toe to toe with Nicole’s temporary insanity.

“ **Your lover makes a passionate plea!** ” Nicole growls in Waverly’s ear.

“ **Please Raoul, it's useless!** ” Waverly hits the notes perfect.

“ **I love her! Does that mean nothing?** ” Champ shakes the bars and Waverly sees herself as a prize in his eyes. The thought of these two people fighting over her makes her sick. “ **I love her! Show some compassion…** ”

“ **The world showed no compassion to me!** ” Nicole barks and Waverly whimpers at her voice and tries to clutch at Nicole’s wrist, maybe pull her back down to center.

“ **Christine, Christine-- Let me see her…** ”

“ **Be my guest, sir.** ” Nicole waves her arms and the gate rises as she throws Waverly behind her. Not once noticing Waverly’s silent attempt at getting her attention.

Champ takes a few steps in, looking around the lair. 

Waverly watches as Nicole stalks to her mark. 

Nicole grabs her lasso. 

“ **Monsieur, I bid you welcome!** ”

Jealousy is thick in Nicole’s voice.

“ **Did you think that I would harm her?** ”

Champ hits his mark.

Waverly senses Nicole’s hatred.

Waverly is frozen on her mark. 

“ **Why should I make her pay--** ”

“ **For the sins which are yours?** ” 

Nicole’s singing booms as she lassos Champ around his neck, pulling him to herself and tightening the noose. 

Waverly stage screams on cue as the Orchestra plays along. 

“ **Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now-- except perhaps Christine…** ”

Waverly watches the scene play out but something is wrong. Nicole is supposed to let the lasso go; a fish wire will then pull it up and suspend Champ where he is so he can struggle as Nicole stomps around. But Nicole is ignoring this blocking. Waverly watches helplessly as Nicole twists the rope around her fingers and pulls Champ flush against her body, his choking noises filling the space. Nicole releases enough so he can breathe, his breaths deep but ragged, and marches him like a prize towards Waverly. Something snaps inside her chest and she screams, loud and full. 

Waverly is scared of Nicole.

“ **Start a new life with me-- Buy his freedom with your love!** ” Nicole shows Champ to the seated Waverly and she is flabbergasted.  _ How do I change this? _ “ **Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice--** ”

She doesn’t know what to do.

No, she knows exactly what to do.

_ Will it be enough? _

Waverly ignores her blocking and scrambles to her feet, stretching her arms out towards Nicole. But Nicole steps back, pulling on the noose, while Champ looks at Waverly with panicked eyes. 

“ **This is the point of no return!** ”

A few moments hang with Waverly looking at Nicole desperately, trying her best to silently tell Nicole to stop this.  _ Please, just finish the show normally. _ But Nicole’s defiance is starting to boil Waverly’s blood and she decides to get lost in it too. Nicole isn’t going to listen to reason anyway.

“ **The tears I might have shed for your dark fate-- Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!** ”

Champ begins his overlapping lines, singing with less gusto under the strain of the noose. “ **Christine, forgive me, please forgive me-- I did it all for you, and all for nothing.** ”

Waverly begins to shake under the stress of the ordeal as she watches Champ’s fear mix with Nicole’s fury. She can barely sing her lines. “ **Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. One by one, all my delusions shattered!** ”

Waverly considers her options more fully now as Nicole’s voice bellows.  _ Just leave. You don’t have to put up with this anymore. You are leaving anyway.  _ “ **Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity! All hope of cries for help. No point in fighting! For either way you choose.** ” 

Nicole is lost, her deeper voice giving Waverly chills. The precipice is here and Waverly is finally ready to jump off it. She reaches forward and pulls Champ away, Nicole somehow letting her. “ **You cannot win! So, do you end your days with me. Or do you send him to--?** ”

“Nicole.” Waverly interrupts loudly, her hand coming to Nicole’s chest and instantly stopping her from finishing. “Stop.”

“ **Why make her lie to you, to save me?** ” Champ ignores that they’ve come off script and Waverly is thankful for the words as she watches them soften Nicole’s eyes.

“Why?” Nicole asks, searching her for an answer. 

“No.” Waverly responds, the crowd beginning to murmur. “You got carried away again.”

“What is going on?” Champ whispers, as Waverly’s hand slides up to Nicole’s cheek. 

_ It’s really done. _

“No more, Nicole.”

Waverly feels the separation come to fruition right in front of her. That feeling she has been searching for, the finality, has finally appeared. Waverly bunches her dress in her hands and runs from the stage, dodging the shocked looks of the cast and crew who just watched Waverly’s relationship end in the spectacle of the Phantom’s last stand.

_ You had a hand in this. _

Chrissy reaches for her, stopping her momentarily.

“What happened?” 

Waverly knew. 

But Waverly also didn’t know. 

The show was never meant to go on. 

And it was partly her own fault.

*****

**It's Over Now, the Music of the Night!**

Waverly hit the alleyway door with momentum, pushing her way into the afternoon light waiting for her behind the theater. New York City’s rhythmic honking was doing nothing for her nerves as she contemplated her next move.  _ Get your stuff, call Wynonna. Get your stuff, call Wynonna.  _ She touched her costume, it’s soft fabric unable to be pulled off without help from Chrissy. 

_ Stupid bodice. _

__

_ Stupid realism.  _

_ Stupid Rufus. _

_ Stupid Phantom. _

_ Stupid Nicole. _

Waverly can barely take the time to center herself before she hears the pounding of Nicole’s boots and the crack of the door being flung open again. She was kind of surprised, Nicole was not known for cutting out in the middle of a show. But if Nicole wanted to destroy her career to fight with Waverly, how could she say no?

_ “How could you!?” _

“How could I?” Nicole responds instantly and Waverly stands up straighter in an attempt to look intimidating. “You broke up with me!”

“And?” Waverly took two steps forward, squaring her shoulders. “You just made a mockery of the theater to remind me of what?”

Waverly’s face pulled into a deep scowl.  _ Make it hurt. _ “Why I broke up with you in the first place?”

Waverly didn’t get the response she wanted from Nicole, her face still obscured by the prosthetic.  _ “A note,  _ Waverly. How insulting? You didn’t even have the decency to tell me to my face.”

“Well, I tried that.” Waverly spat, taking another step so she was right in front of Nicole. “But you wanted to drink with Shae rather than be broken up with the proper way.”

Nicole gave out a frustrated yell, slamming her eyes shut as her hands went into her hair to pull off the hairnet. Waverly felt smug. Finally, she had found the courage to tell Nicole off.

“What did you want me to do tonight, Wave?”

“Act professional.”  _ Easy.  _ Waverly cut. “Don’t be a show-off. Have some  _ decorum.” _

“Fuck decorum!” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s shoulders, leaning in so their eyes locked. “I had no idea this was coming.”

“How?”

“You never gave me a warning sign!” 

Nicole’s voice was strained.

“I gave so many signs!” 

Waverly pulled away.

“Fuck.” Nicole threw her hands up, turning her back on Waverly. “I can’t do this. I have to go.”

“Good.” Waverly turned, ready to slam home the final nail in their relationship’s coffin. “Fuck off, Nicole. Don’t even try to figure out what you did wrong. At least you are consistent!”

Waverly saw that dig hit.

The air changed immediately.

“You’re infuriating!” Nicole grabbed the stage handle, pulling the door open. “There is no amount of crying I could do for you that would change this, huh?”

“Nope!” Waverly yelled as the door shut behind Nicole. “You’d only be crying for yourself anyway!”

_ So who am I offending now? _

_ You were my crown. _

_ Now I'm in exile-- seeing you out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Corner:  
> 'exile' by Taylor Swift  
> 'Phantom of the Opera' by Andrew Lloyd Weber
> 
> Perspective is everything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate y'all indulging me on with this wacky, intense, angsty ride. Let me know what you think down below or over on twitter, @reusabletears.

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Corner:  
> 'exile' by Taylor Swift  
> 'The Phantom of the Opera' by Andrew Lloyd Webber
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn ya. Please let me know what you think in the comments down below or over on twitter, @reusabletears.


End file.
